Miracles Happen
by FuuMegami
Summary: The sequal to If Tomorrow Never Comes. What if Ferio and Fuu had just one more day?


Miracles Happen  
Written by: FuuMegami  
Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com  
Rated: R   
Disclaimer: Fuu and Ferio *DO NOT* belong to me... Sadly. The lyrics to One More Day belong to Diamond Rio. The black haired girl (name: Jam) on the other hand, is my character, I have permission from the person to use her in any story. The words to the song don't belong to me either :D  
  
Ferio turned on the radio while he leafed through one of Fuu's old diary's. They were one of his most treasured possessions. He turned his attention to the song on the radio, one he knew very well. It had become like a theme song to him.  
  
(song lyrics)  
Last night I had a crazy dream   
A wish was granted just for me,   
It could be for anything   
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu   
I simply wished, for one more day with you  
  
He went back to reading the diary, a particular entry caught his eye. 'Ferio called today, it was so sweet of him. I even asked him to walk me home tomorrow! I am so proud of myself... Mom thinks he's my boyfriend... Ahhh I blushed so much at the thought! But... Then again... Later on I began to wonder what it would be like if we were together. What it would like to kiss him... Oh! I hope he kisses me someday!'  
  
Ferio laughed, they had done more then kiss! They had gotten married, and made love. He only wished they would've had more time to be together.   
  
He continued reading, 'It's a clear night. So I made a wish on a star. I wished that if Ferio and I will fall in love. He's the kind that I'd love to fall in love with. Maybe some day Ferio will wish on a star, and it will have something to do with me.'  
  
He set the diary down on his night table and went out onto his balcony. He looked up at the stars, it almost hurt to think that Fuu once stood looking out at the very same stars, wishing for him. And now here his was, wishing hopelessly for her.   
  
"I know I can never have what I wish for, because what I wish for isn't at all possible. But of all the things I could think of, I can never think of anything greater then having Fuu back, even just for one day. I just want to see her again." Ferio said as tears filled his eye, making the stars all seem to be even lighter then they really were.  
  
He went back inside almost scolding himself for even wasting the time wishing. But he felt like he had to, he hadn't made any wishes about Fuu on any stars, but she said in her journal that she wanted him to.   
  
He turned off the radio and got in bed. It was too cold to stay out for long, and he was tired. Not really physically, but emotionally he was always dead on his feet.  
  
He Put his hand next to him, in the space where Fuu would have been. He closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep.  
  
  
"What if you had one more day?" Said a girl's voice, one he had not heard before.  
  
Ferio blinked and looked around, he didn't see anyone.   
  
"What do you mean?" Ferio questioned as he continued looking for the source of the sound.  
  
"If I could grant you one wish," said the same girl's voice.  
  
Slowly a pin sized ball of light grew right before his eyes until it seemed to explode in a flash, and there stood a girl. She had on a simple white gown on, with chin length black hair and a glowing smile replaced the ball of light, and yet, she was still light like.  
  
"I... I would ask for Fuu. To be able to see her again, hold her. It's been my wish ever since she died. You don't know how many times I prayed to God, or just cried alone in my room, for anyone or anything to bring her back." Ferio replied with a sorrowful passion.  
  
"And what if I could grant you that wish?" The girl said softly.  
  
Ferio almost questioned her, but she seemed to so... So wise, and so trustful.  
  
"If you could grant my wish I would be the happiest guy alive," Ferio replied.  
  
"From 7:00am until 7:00am the next, Fuu will be back alive and well, having no memory of ever being sick or of dying." The girl replied.  
  
"I wish this wasn't a dream, but I know it is..." Ferio said sadly.  
  
"Yes, it is a dream." The girl replied. "But you made a wish, and I am here to grant you that wish."  
  
Ferio sighed. He hated these dreams... All he wanted to do was wake up... The girl turned into a ball of light once more and disappeared.  
  
"Ferioooo-chan!" Called a voice, snapping him out of his dream world.  
  
His eyes snapped open in surprise, but the surprise of the sudden awakening was nothing compared to the surprise of what he was looking at. There looking into his gold eyes, were *her* green eyes. She was lying beside him, smiling warmly, propped up by her elbow.  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes. He reached out a hand, touching her face gently, she was real. He caressed the side of her face.  
"You're here," he whispered.  
  
Fuu laughed. "Yes! But hurry! You *must* watch this mornings sunrise with me!"  
  
"I love you," Ferio replied.  
  
"I love you too, but get your butt out of bed!" Fuu insisted in a rather childish manner.   
  
Ferio had to obey, between her excitement and the fact that he refused to let her out of sight, he got up. She too climbed out of bed and covered her long white night gown with a dark green fuzzy robe, and she slipped her feet into white slippers. Ferio grabbed his robe and slippers and fallowed her out onto the balcony.   
  
"It's cold," Ferio commented as he slipped his arms around her.  
  
"That's why you're here," she replied, crossing her arms over his.  
He smiled and looked at the sunrise, it had just began to come up over the horizon, but it was like a sunrise he had never seen before. He had always though, oh look, there's the sun coming up. But not today, today it was a spectacular sunrise, one that some how reminded him of Fuu.  
  
There they stood, silent, warmed by each other, and the beauty of the rising sun. Fuu finally looked up at him and smiled. "It fun to watch the sun getting up in the morning."  
  
"Not half as much fun as watching you though," Ferio replied.  
  
He tilted her chin up and kissed her, he hesitated on closing his eyes, worried he'd wake up when they opened.   
  
Her lips parted slightly, teasing Ferio's mouth. Ferio put his hand on the back of her neck. Her tongue touched his lips, but she quickly retreated. Ferio didn't care how she kissed him, as long as they were kiss. Fuu finally stop teasing him and kissed him passionately.  
  
Ferio took one glance at the sun, and scooped Fuu up in his arms. Her carried her back inside and set her down on the bed. Fuu peeled off her robe exposing more of her skin.   
  
Fuu kissed Ferio. "Make love to me." She whispered.  
  
Ferio kissed her passionately, yet with such care. The two made love as the sun finished rising.   
  
  
He knew he'd wake up at any moment, as he looked at Fuu who seemed to be content to stare at him.  
  
"I love the way you silently look at me, and yet it's like you're saying a million things." Ferio said softly.  
  
Fuu smiled, "your eyes say the same things," she replied.  
  
"If you ever died, I'd morn you until my own death. You know that right? It was all gray scale before you came, and then... BAM! A million colors..." Ferio said as he ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair.  
  
"Yeah... But even if I was gone, every time it rained it would remind you that I was in heaven crying for you. And when you slept, and dreamt of me, and felt I was there, it would be because I really was."  
  
Tears began t fill Ferio's eyes and quickly spilled down his cheeks. Fuu wiped the tears way with her delicate fingers.  
  
"Maybe I'd become your guardian Angel, always by your side, and wishing I was really there, even just for one more day."  
  
Ferio put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her face close to his, then he kissed her lips.  
  
"I love the way your kisses are always sweet, as well as having their own distinct taste." Fuu commented.  
  
"You're so detailed," Ferio said with a far off smile.  
  
"And is that why you love me?" Fuu inquired with a playful grin.  
  
Ferio shook his head, causing the bed to shake slightly. "No. I love you because you are *you*. And I just don't think I could do anything else."  
  
Fuu looked far off for a moment, deep in thought. But then a warm smile crept over her already glowing face. "You've always loved me with all your heart and soul, and even more than that. You're a wish granted by an angel. A wish on a star months ago."  
  
Ferio nodded. "I'll never be able to show you just how much I love you. And it drives me crazy."  
  
She kissed him on the nose. "You simply can't my dear. Even if we lived until the end of time, you still couldn't. Because you love is never ending, you could never show me. And yet I see it all around me, all around you. I know it's true love, because there is no end. A love I will always have with me."  
  
Ferio smiled and tried to hold back tears, she was so real.   
  
"But how about breakfast now? You've got to be starving..." Fuu said with a grin.  
  
Ferio nodded. "But we..."  
  
"Can make love later tonight. We've got a lot to do you know, it's Christmas eve!"  
  
Ferio laughed, it was true... But Christmas was far from his mind now. He had lost all interest, and hope in trust. He just wanted to be with Fuu.  
  
She dragged him down stairs and began making oat meal for the two. Then she sat down in his lap.  
  
  
"Hello," she said as she grinned and put her arms around his neck.  
"Hey lovely," he replied.  
  
Ferio's parents walked into the room, and Ferio was surprised that they weren't at all surprised to see Fuu.  
  
"Come on kids, not while people are eat," Ferio's dad joked.  
  
"Yeah of course..." Ferio trailed off.  
  
Fuu kissed him quickly and then ran to the stove. "We're gonna eat real quick and then go shopping."   
  
"We are?" Ferio said as he made a face.  
  
"Yes, we are," Fuu replied. "And trust me, you'll have a ball!"  
  
"You have to do what she says," said his dad. "And I mean it."  
Ferio shook his head and laughed. "I know..."  
  
"And after shopping we'll take a walk... Then come back and help my mom decorate the tree... Then we'll eat dinner. Then exchange present, then go to church... And then it's bed time." Fuu said as she began putting oat meal in bowls.  
  
"You've got it all planned out already," Ferio said, happy though, it sounded like a nice day.  
  
"Yup, gotta live like you've got only today." Fuu said, surprising even herself.  
  
"I agree." Ferio replied. "I totally agree."  
  
He got up and grabbed a bowl of oat meal. "Gotta eat like today's your last too..." He said.  
  
Fuu laughed, "well I suppose..."  
  
After breakfast the two of them got dressed. Fuu had on a pair of black flared pants and a dark green fitted shirt with a v-neck cut and lace up sleeves. Ferio didn't care what she wore, she looked great in anything.  
  
On the car ride there Fuu just kept looking at Ferio and smiling. "I almost get the feeling that you don't want today to end. But it's only Christmas eve."  
  
Ferio nodded. "Yeah, but today started out so wonderfully. You woke up, smiled.... The sunset..."  
  
"The hot passionate love we made," Fuu added.  
  
"Yes, that too." Ferio said with a wink.  
  
At the mall Fuu dragged Ferio into a toy shop. "I want a stuffed animal." She announced.  
  
Ferio raised an eye brow, but dared not question her. He'd do anything she asked.  
  
"Well then Fuu-chan, what one do you want?" He said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
She searched the shelves until she saw a white polar bear. She took it off the shelf, "it's cute!"  
  
Ferio nodded. "Ok, I'll go pay for it."  
  
"Alright, while you do that I'll probably go some where and get you a present." Fuu replied.  
  
Ferio frowned, he almost didn't want her to go, but it was only for a little bit. "Umm... Well.... Yeah ok I guess."   
  
Fuu grinned and pushed Ferio in the direction of the check out line. "I get the hint," Ferio said.  
  
He paid for the bear and when he didn't see Fuu he went out of the store. He looked around until his eyes settled upon a dress in a window. It was knee length and white, the sleeves were sheer and had fake fur on the wrists. It had a high waist, cutting just under the breast where it was simple white fabric. But it was all so simple that it made is very beautiful. He went into the store and bought it without a single thought.  
  
Fuu met him outside the store. "What did you buy me?" Fuu asked as she raised an eye brow.   
  
"A surprise." He replied. "I'll let you have it when we get to your parent's house."  
  
She grinned, "Yay! You're so good to me."  
  
Ferio put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "And you deserve it."  
  
"Wow," Ferio said looking at his watch. "It's lunch time. Wanna grab something to eat?"  
  
Fuu nodded.  
  
"Burgers ok with you?" Ferio asked.  
  
"Yup, they sure are, I want a happy mean," Fuu said half teasing.  
"Seriously?" Ferio asked, not teasing.  
  
She nodded. "I want a toy, they're cute stuffed animals."  
  
Ferio laughed. "Whatever you want my dear."  
  
Fuu smiled, "that's my boy!"  
  
Ferio got their food while Fuu got them their seats. Fuu considered peaking to see what he had gotten her but she decided she could wait.  
  
She sat with her elbows on the table and her face in her hands. She loved how very dedicated he was. He always seemed eager to please her, and enjoyed it too. And he seemed especially eager today. Maybe the Christmas spirit had hit him.  
  
Ferio returned with their food and sat down.  
  
"Miss me?" Fuu asked as she batted her eyes.  
  
Ferio took her hand, "more than I can ever tell you, or even show you."  
  
Fuu blinked. "You sound like you mean it. You weren't gone *that* long." A look of worry crossed her face.  
  
"A moment away from you is like an eternity." Ferio replied.  
Fuu grinned.  
  
The two of them ate and then went out to the car. The put their stuff in it and then drove out to the park area. There was a bike path, not in use because of the layers of snow that blanketed the ground.  
"How 'bout that walk?"  
  
Fuu smiled, "sure."  
  
The two linked arms and walked along the edge of a frozen over lake. Fuu looked up at the cloud covered sky, and even though it was cloudy and should feel dull, she felt as if it were as bright as if the sun were out. Tiny snow flakes began to fall, the most delicate of all rain forms.  
  
  
"It's snowing," Fuu whispered.  
  
Ferio laughed. "Yeah, sure is."  
  
The snow continued to fall as they walked silently down the path.   
"You should always live as if you have forever, and love as if you have just one day." Fuu whispered as softly as the snow flakes falling from the heavens.  
  
"I try to that's for sure. And what if today was our Last day together?" Ferio said.  
  
"We'd just have to act as if we had forever." Fuu replied.  
  
The snow became a bit heavier but things were still visible.   
  
"Miracles happen, once in a while when you believe." Fuu said as she looked up at the sky. "I've always wondered what it would be like to be in heaven when it snows."  
  
"Some day you'll know. And when you're up there, be sure to kiss a snow flake and see that it makes it to me." Ferio replied.  
  
"Awww that's so romantic. I'll have to remember that." Fuu said as she nuzzled him with her nose.  
  
  
Later that afternoon they arrived at Fuu's mother's house. She already had the boxes for the decorations out, but she was waiting for the couple to arrive to help her out.  
  
Fuu burst in full of energy as always. She hung up her coat and hurried into the living room where the tree was.  
  
"Oh! Mom it's a beautiful tree!" Fuu said in awe.  
  
Her mom smiled. "Your dad and I got lucky this year and he found the tree for a perfect price too."  
  
Fuu opened the first box and started taking out colored glass balls. "Here, you're new to the family, you put the first ornament on."  
  
Ferio took the dark green silver glitter covered ball from her. He placed it on the tree.  
  
"Nice," Fuu said with a smile.  
  
She began putting more ornaments on and soon the two of them needed another box. Fuu opened the second box, on top of the ornaments were a pair of white lace and silver glitter wings.   
  
"Oh! These were mine when I was little. I used to love being the angel in the plays." Fuu said with a smile.  
  
"I remember," Ferio replied.  
  
Fuu smiled, "you were usually a Sheperd boy."  
  
Ferio nodded, "yeah, and I got my wish, I got to marry the Christmas Angel."  
  
Fuu grinned, "here, help me put these on." She said as she handed the wings to Ferio.  
  
"I will, but first," he handed her the bag from the mall. "Put this on."  
  
Fuu took the bag and pulled the white tissue paper out. Inside the bag was a beautiful white dress, her eyes lit up.  
  
"It's almost exactly like the angel costume I used to wear!" She said as she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Go! Put it on," Ferio said.  
  
Fuu hurried off to her room while Ferio sat on the couch. He fingered the glitter patters on the wings that Fuu had told him to hold. She was going to look like an angel tonight. Because that's what she was.   
  
She came out and twirled.   
  
"Beautiful, that's the only thing I can say," Ferio said as awestruck as the day of his wedding.  
  
He stood up and helped her put the wings on.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Fuu's mom called from the dining room.  
  
Fuu took Ferio's hand and pulled him along into the dining room, still wearing the wings.  
  
Fuu's father laughed when he saw her. "You looked like you're 6 again."  
  
Fuu nodded, "I almost feel like I'm six. I wonder when Santa's coming..." Fuu giggled.  
  
Ferio smirked and sat down next to Fuu at the table.   
  
"Why don't you say grace Ferio?" Fuu's father suggested.  
  
Ferio nodded, "ok." He folded his hands and bowed his head. "We thank you for the food prepared so lovingly, we thank you for our safety, for the birth of your son, and for the miracles that you give us. In Jesus' name we pray, amen."  
  
"That was pretty," Fuu said as she put her hand on his.  
  
He smiled, "thanks."  
  
  
After dinner they hung around and watched movies with Fuu's family and exchanged gifts. Once it was time for the midnight service at the church Fuu left the wings behind at her mother's insistence.   
  
"You have wings still anyway," Ferio said.  
  
"Yeah?" Fuu said as she blinked.  
  
"Yeah, not all angels show there wings," he said with a grin.   
  
"True, true."   
  
Fuu and Ferio had taken their own car and met both their parents outside the church. Once everyone was there they went inside where it was warm.   
  
"I always love the midnight service," Fuu said as she and Ferio sat down.  
  
"I love being any where with you," Ferio replied.  
  
Fuu giggled and took out her hymnal. Ferio couldn't help but stare. This was his last night with her, when he woke up she'd be gone. All gone.  
  
During the last song everyone was given a candle to hold. Once they were all lit they turned out the lights in the church. Ferio put his free arm around Fuu as they sang.   
  
Ferio's eyes looked straight ahead at the small nativity scene set up at the bottom of the alter. There kneeling at the side of the small creche stable was the angel from his dream. She had her hands folded and she was covered in the most amazing white light, and yet it wasn't so bright that you couldn't see.   
  
"Do you see her too?" Fuu asked.  
  
Ferio nodded. The angel was whispering a prayer so quietly that neither Fuu nor Ferio could see her. And as soon as the song O Holy Night was over, she was gone.  
  
Then the lights went back on and both Fuu and Ferio blew out the flame of their candles.   
  
Both Fuu and Ferio were silent on the way home. That is until they were outside the house.   
  
Fuu looked up at the now clear sky, stars shining brightly. "Tonight's the night when any miracle can happen."   
  
Ferio grinned, "you're right."  
  
  
Fuu took a bath while Ferio lit a single white candle. He knelt at the foot of the bed and closed his eyes.   
  
"This day, has been amazing. And I know after you've done this for me, I shouldn't ask for anything more. But I'm begging you God, don't take her away from me. And if anyone could give me that miracal, if it could happen on any night, you're the one, and tonight is the night." Ferio paused. "Please."  
  
Afterwards Fuu came out dressed in her silvery white night gown. She sat down next to him on the bed.   
  
"Something's bothering you," Fuu said softly.  
  
"Yeah, but don't you worry about it." Ferio replied.   
  
Fuu kissed him. "Now are you going to make love to me or not?"   
  
Ferio grinned.  
  
  
Later that night it felt as if the hours were ticking away as Fuu slept in his arms. He wasn't going to fall asleep, because maybe, just maybe, if he never closed his eyes, the day would never end, and she'd never leave. But his eyes began to droop and he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
When he awoke in the morning, tears were streaming down his cheeks even before he opened them. He already knew she was gone. He opened his eyes, and sure enough, the space beside him was empty.   
  
"Damn it! It was too much to hope she was still alive." He turned and looked at the photo of the two of them on his night table.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Asked a familiar voice.  
  
His eyes darted across the room to his door way. "Fuu-chan!"  
She giggled. "Who else?"  
  
He jumped up and hugged her. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
She gave him a funny look and shook her head. "Oh! Remember that angel from the church?"  
  
Ferio nodded, "yeah?"  
  
"I woke up at 7 this morning and there she was. She was knealing by my side whispering. She told me not to be afraid." Fuu said.   
  
Ferio still hadn't let her go. "She was a real Angel." Ferio said softly.  
  
"She also told me that miracles happen."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!"  
  
"Merry Christmas Ferio-chan."  
  
"Merry Christmas Fuu-chan."


End file.
